carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Crossings
Level Crossings are the number 1 danger spots on the railway. This is a place where road and railway crosses at the same level (hence the name). Signals, barriers, gates, or even just signs protect the crossing. A stop when lights show sign is erected approximately 300 yards from the crossing. The sign consists of 2 signs, the upper one is a sign that shows if it has barriers or not. If it has barriers, the road sign is a red bordered triangle, white background with a black fence in middle. The open version has the same sign, though instead of the fence, there is a sided steam train clipart. Every level crossing is different. Types Crossings are divided into 3 categories: Automatic crossings, Manual crossings, and Passive crossings. Automatic Crossings Crossings that are triggered by the passage of trains, usually by a treadle. If the crossing is just after a station, a cabinet with a plunger may be provided for stopping trains, to minimise inconvenience for road users and unnecessary wait time. The plunger is operated when the train is about to depart, if there is one provided. Telephones are provided at every automatic crossing that's monitored by the signaller. AHB AHB: "Automatic Half Barriers". These types of crossings have half barriers, as the name says. They're normally installed on roads and highways that are less busier to be a MCB. Alarms or bells are provided at every AHB. The crossing's condition is also monitored by a signaller, who has 3 indications, which are: Raised, Working, and Failed. The rail speed limit for those crossings is 100mph By default, AHBs are in the raised state, unlike MCB's, which can be converted to OC (On Call) operation, so when the crossing is raised, the indication shows "Raised" in the signal box or signalling centre. When the crossing is triggered by any means (plunger or treadle), the crossing's sequence starts, and the "Working" indication is lit in the signalling centre. If the crossing has no power supply, or has been lowered for an unusually long period of time, the indication will switch to "Failed". Automatic crossings with barriers are designed to fail with barriers down, if they fail, for safety reasons. If a crossing fails, a crossing attendant must be called to the crossing in order to fix it. AHBs also have a set of buttons in the equipment box to operate the crossing manually, and to switch between automatic and manual modes. An AHB might have to be manually operated if it's not bidirectional and one line is under possession, for example. AOCR AOCR: "Automatic Open Crossing, Remotely Monitored". These types of crossings have no barriers at all, as the name says. They're basically same as AHB, but without barriers. They're also monitored by a signaller, with the same 3 indications. They've since went out of fashion and a lot of existing AOCR's have been converted to AHBs, ABCLs, or AOCLs. Only a few remain on the network. The rail speed limit for those crossings is 75mph AOCL AOCL: "Automatic Open Crossing, Locally Monitored". These types of crossings have no barriers, as the name says. They're mostly installed on quiet roads or highways. Unlike AHBs and AOCRs, these crossings don't have phones, as they are not monitored by the signaller. Instead, the driver monitors them, hence the "locally" in the title. Instead of telephones, blue signs are provided with the phone number to the nearest signalling centre. Driver's white lights (DWI's) are provided at locally monitored crossings. They consist of a white light, and a red light. Originally there used to be just a white light, but due to crash rates, a red flashing light was provided below. When the red light flashes, trains may NOT proceed across the crossing, and when the white light flashes, trains may proceed across the crossing. The rail speed limit for those crossings is 55mph. ABCL AOCL: "Automatic Barrier Crossing, Locally Monitored". These crossings have half barriers, similar to AHB's, but instead these crossings are monitored by the driver. Unlike AOCLs, these crossings have telephones provided. As with every locally monitored crossing, DWI's are provided. The rail speed limit for those crossings is 55mph. CB-OD CB-OD: "Controlled Barriers with Obstacle Detection". These crossings have full barriers, similar to MCB's, but instead of being manually operated, these crossings are automatically triggered. They have obstacle detection, so if anybody is trapped on the crossing, the barriers will be raised to let them out, and lowered once again. The signals are automatically operated. MWL/MSL MWL: "Miniature Warning Lights" or MSL: "Miniature Stop Lights". This is a NOT a separate type of level crossing, but if a level crossing is equipped with this, it might be listed as MWL or MSL in the signalling centre. This is a supplementary type of protection which can be added to UWCs or FCs. The protection essentially consists of 2 lights, which are red and green. By default, the green light is lit. When a train approaches, the light changes to red. If the crossing is a foot crossing, an alarm is usually provided. At crossings equipped with this, telephones may or not be provided. If no lights are lit, then the user must call the signalling centre if there is a telephone. If not, then he/she must proceed with caution. Manual Crossings Crossings that are manually operated either by the signaller, driver, guard or crossing keeper. MCG MCG: "Manually Controlled Gates". This type of crossing is the earliest crossing, and one of the safest types. The crossing consists of 2 to 4 four gates, which usually close the railway, when opened to road traffic. The gates might be either operated by the signaller or keeper walking out of the box and closing them by hand, or operating them by spinning a wheel in the box. Most of MCGs have been converted to AHBs, MCBs and other types of crossings, depending on usage rates. If the gates are opened only when a user needs to cross, then an "OC" prefix might be added at the end, resulting in MCG-OC. If the gates are operated by a driver or guard, then a "TMO" prefix might be added at the end, resulting in MCG-TMO. MCB MCB: "Manually Controlled Barriers". This type of crossing consists of 2 to 4 barriers that close the entire road length. These crossings are operated either from an adjacent signal box, or from a signalling centre miles away. After the crossing is lowered, the signaller must ensure that the crossing is clear, and then press the "Crossing Clear" button in order for the signals to be unlocked, in order to set a route across. This can be made sure either from the window of a signal box if it's close to the crossing, either via CCTV if from a signalling centre. At frequently used lines, an auto-raise facility might be provided, which raises the barriers automatically after the train passes. If the barriers are raised only when a user needs to cross, then an "OC" prefix might be added at the end, resulting in MCB-OC. If the barriers are operated by a driver or guard, then a "TMO" prefix might be added at the end, resulting in MCB-TMO. TMO TMO: "Trainman Operated Crossing". Passive Crossings OC OC: "Open Crossing". This type of crossing is the simplest. It consists of just st andrew's crosses on both sides on the railway. Stop signs or give way signs are provided. If the road or line is really underused, then there can just be a St Andrew's cross. Rail speed limit with give way signs is 15mph, and speed limit with stop signs is 30mph. FOC FOC: "Flagman Operated Crossing". This type of crossing is same as an OC, but instead of road signs on posts, the road traffic is stopped by a flagman, which can be a guard of the train. The flagman uses either a red flag or a light stop sign to stop traffic to let the train pass. Another name of this crossing is OC-TMO. UWC UWC: "User Worked Crossing". This type of crossing consists of 2 gates or barriers on both sides of the crossing, which are normally shut, and when opened, they open away from the railway line so that they do not foul the line if they are open. If barriers are provided, they are arranged in a way so that both can be raised and lowered simultaneously. Whistle boards may be provided. Telephones connected to the nearest signal box may be provided. A lower speed limit for trains might be provided if sighting is poor and telephones are not provided. The speed limit is 100mph, unless supplemented by MWL equipment. FC FC: "Footpath Crossing".(also known as SLL.) This type of crossing consists of 2 "Stop, Look Listen" signs on both sides of the crossing. Gates that automatically close behind the user are usually provided. Telephones may be provided, and whistle boards are also provided. The speed limit is 100mph, unless supplemented by MWL equipment. = Category:Core information